Forever and Always
by girlfartwwe28
Summary: Lemonade Mouth Love. Charlie realizes who will always be there for him. Stella get's more crazier and invulnerable than ever.
1. The Heartbreaking news

**I don't own Lemonade Mouth or any of the characters all rights go to their respectful owners no copyright infringement intended.**

Charlie has a secret crush on Stella and Stella has a secret crush on Charlie. That's all you need to know. Mo became suspicious whenever Charlie would hang around Stella more than her and finally after months and months of begging and pleading, she finally gave in and became Charlie's girlfriend. But here's the thing, Mo has been secretly dating Scott Pickett, The lead guitarist of Mudslide Crush. They met and detention and minutes later were making-out in the gym behind the bleachers. Her Dad would always be over-protective about boys because he didn't want his little girl to grow up too fast. And on the other hand, Mo was trying to find out exactly who she was, she was half Indian and half American and loved both of her cultures equally and her dad always pushed her to be his perfect Indian daughter. Now, after hard and long thinking, she was determined to break up with Charlie. She was scanning the empty halls for her boyfriend, in a knee high long, blue rippled dress and sparkly white heels. "Hey up here sweet-cheeks!" Scott's voice echoed through the halls. She looked up and found him on the jumbo screen smiling from ear to ear. She skipped to Breningan's office and greeted him with a hug. "So you broke up with Charlie yet?" he asked, caressing her cheek. She looked down in defeat and mumbled, "No". Scott lifted her chin with his finger. "Look at me." She refused to make eye contact. "Mo come on if you won't break up with him I will" that came out so wrong. Mo gave him a confused look then giggled. "That sounded so….so…..weird" she was now laughing hysterically and her face was purple.** [Author's note] Let's switch over to Charlie and Stella. **She was chilling in her backyard strumming her guitar humming more than a band. The sun was shining bright and perspiration was building up on her neck. She tied her hair in a pony-tail and took off her leather jacket._ Of course I have to be wearing a black t-shirt _she thought. She jumped up and ran up to her room and surfed through her drawer, until she found a white tank-top. She then changed her pants to ripped, knee high light blue jeans. She threw herself on her bed and closed her eyes. _Come on you got to tell him eventually... _A voice crept into her head. Whenever she first got close to Charlie, she felt a spark whenever they hugged each other or accidentally reached for something and their hands touched. "Hey let me in!" someone pounded on her window. She groaned as she got up and flipped her blinds open to reveal Charlie Delgado, standing on her balcony. "Open the door I'm about to explode!" Charlie screamed in a hoarse voice. She rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. Charlie pushed open the window and fell forward onto her floor. "I have sweated through this shirt long enough" He said, ripping his shirt off. Stella's eyes grew big. _Wow he is hot._ Charlie noticed her staring. "You want to feel my muscles?" he asked awkwardly. Stella jumped up quickly and felt his triceps. "You work out? Cause your pretty strong…..and when did you get a tan?" she was excited. She ran her hand over his chest and onto his back. Charlie shuddered. _Should I? No….maybe I should text Mo first our relationship isn't working he thought._ "Hey Ella, do you know where Mo is?" Stella shrugged. Olivia texted Charlie: Mo has been framed. Charlie: what? Olivia sends a picture of Scott and Mo making-out. Charlie: how…..did you do anything? Olivia: oh yea I poured lemonade on them. Charlie: I can't believe her. Olivia: she said she was breaking up with you because she thinks you're a loser. Her words not mine. Charlie: okay thanks Olivia see you tomorrow at rehearsals. Charlie tried to hold back tears. "You okay Charlie?" Stella was worried. He just nodded and sat down beside her. One tear managed to escape his eye. "Charles what's going on? Did Mo break up with you?" He chuckled. "Yep she cheated on me with Scott, because she thinks I'm a loser" Stella was heart-broken. She felt like she had to do something. "Charlie you can't obsess over Mo anymore because she doesn't want to be with you. I know you have a heart and your sensitive but you've got to stand up for yourself. Where's the Charlie I knew? The Charlie I knew pushes me forward and hardens my core. I am passionate about what I do and I'm not going to let anything or anybody stand in my way" she was crying freely and was out of breath. "I just want you to be happy I always put my friends first no matter what." She sat down beside him. "Stella….look at me" Charlie softly demanded. She turned around and faces him tears still steaming down her face. He took her face in his hands while wiping away her tears away with his thumb. "I love you…Stella. Okay. You are the best thing that has happened to me and I haven't realized that and I'm sorry." Stella smiled and pulled Charlie into a kiss. Fireworks went off in every direction. Charlie started to kiss Stella back. **[Author's note] how cute are these two?** Stella had butterflies in her stomach and still felt sorry for Charlie. Charlie broke the kiss. "Thanks Stella…..for everything." "I told you friends come first" Stella said, taking Charlie's hand in hers. "I love you too Charles" he laughed. "You sound so cute whenever you call me Charles" "Well that's your name…..isn't it Charles?" she asked sarcastically. He rolled his eyes. "Isn't it Charles?" Charlie mimicked. "If you weren't so darn hot I would have retorted." Stella said, pinching his cheek. Charlie gave her a quick kiss before throwing on a shirt and laying down, wrapping his arms around Stella and falling asleep. **I am still so bad at endings but I hope you enjoyed if you are a Lemonade Mouth fan or icarly fan PM me so I can check put your awesome stories! Thanks for all the support and help luv you guys thanks for everything see ya soon!**


	2. My princess

**Hey hey hey what's up people? I'm here with the chapter of the 2. Hope you enjoy!**

Stella woke up to Charlie's racing heart beat. He was in a deep sleep and was snoring loudly. _He's so cute when he's snoring _she thought. She pushed some loose hair out of his face and planted a soft kiss on his lips. _No way did she just do that. Charlie thought. _She went to go change while Charlie woke up. "Where did my shirt go?" he asked himself. A long yawn escaped his mouth as he ran down stairs to grab a glass of orange juice. Meanwhile in the bathroom Stella was taking a long, hot shower. "She's so gone! That's so over now! She's so gone! You won't find her around…you can look but you won't see the girl I used to be cause she's…she's so gone…" those lyrics swarmed around in her head. **Downstairs** Charlie let the orange juice flow down and let out a long groan. "20 minutes till rehearsal, ugh I don't feel like going" he thought. He sat down at the kitchen table and tapped the top with his fingernails. _This is how Lemonade Mouth started._ He snapped his fingers with his free hand and added these mixtures of claps too. He was humming turn up the music and really got into it. He pulled out his drumsticks and hit everything that was in the kitchen. "Come on, Come on turn up the music…..it's all we got we're gonna use it come on, come on turn up the music" Stella came down stairs and heard Charlie. _I have never heard Charlie sing before. He has an awesome voice._ Stella was wearing a pair of knee high spiked boots, ripped jeans, and a purple t-shirt with her peacock feather in her right ear. She started clapping and stomping away and joining in "All we have is now…..Let's make the most of this….come on break it out…so everyone can hear it….they don't have to understand….but we'll make them if we can….do you hear me, are you with me yea?" Stella and Charlie finished. An awkward silence quickly filled the room. "You want any breakfast?" Stella asked, walking over to the refrigerator. "Oh sure….." he started. She threw some eggs into a pan. The eggs started sizzling and the sweet smell of pancakes filled the air. He started drooling and his stomach growled. He put his feet on the table, leaned back on the back legs and closed his eyes. He was humming turn up the music again. "Come on come on turn up the music….it's all we got we're gonna use it!" _you okay Charlie? _She was tempted to say…but she loved the sound of his voice. _Now I guess is the time...here we go_ "So Charlie…..have you broken up with….the girl's name that we are not going to use in this house yet?" She asked, sitting down. "Oh no not yet I thought that we are over but I guess I should" He said, pulling his phone out of pocket. Charlie: Hey Mo….We're over. Mo: I know I broke up with you yesterday. Charlie: alright then. "So….are we official then?" she accidentally blurted out. He took his hand in hers. "I guess we are together then…and this is our first date" he said while feeding her a piece of bacon. "Why am I not surprised that on out first date that I had to cook?" she laughed. **[Author's note] man being descriptive is really hard. Lol let's skip to Dante's Pizzeria. **"There late again…." Olivia dropped her pizza. "I am not surprised…they're probably making-out in an ally-way right now" Mo said, throwing Scott's arm around her shoulder. Olivia cracked a small smile. _I wonder if it would be any different if it was Wen and I making-out in an ally-way._ She glanced over at Wen who was stuffing his face with pizza and trying to flush it down with some Lemonade. Stella and Charlie walked in soaking wet hands locked. _They actually look pretty cute together…. Mo thought._ "So the ballerinas finally arrive after sticking their tongues down each other's throats?" Scott joked. "Well how would you feel if I knocked your teeth down your throat?" Stella was serious. "Babe calm down k? Don't listen to that jerk" Charlie whispered in her ear, before stealing a kiss on the cheek. They both sat down far away from Scott and Mo. "Why does she have to be dating that loser? I mean she would be better off dating Ray at least he's not a player." Stella whispered to Charlie. "That's her decision she dates whoever she wants to date" Charlie replied, intertwining his fingers with hers. Stella settled down a bit and finished the box all by herself. "Wow I ate WAY too much." Stella felt sick to her stomach. "Don't worry my princess I shall protect you from the forces of evil!" he said, picking her up and glancing at Scott. He rolled his eyes at Charlie. They all split up Wen going with Olivia, Mo going with Scott and Stella going with Charlie. Charlie struggled with putting Stella in the passenger seat. "Man it feels like you ate a cinderblock or something!" he screamed. He closed the door and stopped for a second to catch his breath. He got in drove to his house. Stella finally said something at a red light. "You're my hero." They both leaned in and almost kissed each other before a guy behind them honked his horn. What a son of a brown. **Still can't stick an ending. But here is it chapter 2 hope you enjoyed takes a while gonna try to get some more up soon or tomorrow which ever. See ya!**


End file.
